


【AC】【航海组】PIRATEHUB

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: 我们本子解禁啦！感谢支持的各位！！坏狗GG的航海组的配文！图走这里：这里我到现在才重新能碰到电脑发……【土下座】
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Edward Kenway
Kudos: 22





	【AC】【航海组】PIRATEHUB

爱德华·肯威是一名有正经职业的人，虽然他看起来吊儿郎当、纹身打耳洞、喝酒泡吧，可他真的是个好男孩——除了他那个特别的嗜好。  
起初他和别的好男孩一样，只对着某个黑底黄框的网站进行适当的手部运动，偶尔借用点器具，普通的那种，再也没更多的想法。某天他的损友和他一起灌掉半箱酒之后，指着他的胸说：“我瞧你的奶子也很大，爱德华，你带个假发可以装一下——”手在胸口比划了两圈，“再含几口假屌，绝对能骗到一群处男宅男，然后就可以有更多的零花钱喝酒，不用再看你儿子的脸色了！”  
爱德华理直气壮地拒绝了他的提议，他说：“我凭什么需要装！我就这样也可以挣到不少。”他说完掏出手机，瞪了屏幕半天，才把手机塞到人鼻子底下，催促着损友给他把直播账号搞定。“我要靠这个一夜暴富！然后就要换我给海尔森零花钱了……嘿嘿！”想到这里爱德华更激动了，借着酒劲大放厥词说今天就要立刻把直播做起来。  
反正等爱德华第二天醒过来，他的手机停留在上传页面，而且不知道为何也已经上传了一个几分钟的视频。他对此毫无印象，于是自己打开来看了一眼：没特别出格，他耍酒疯跳了个脱衣舞，最后一丝不挂的那种，视频也不知道是哪个醉鬼拍的，都没拍到他的脸。爱德华撇嘴，正打算删掉它，然而账户显示有几笔小费入账。吹了声口哨，爱德华让视频留存下来，即便小费不多，但多少也算是进项，而且只要海尔森没看见就一切万事大吉。  
他无法想象自己儿子板着脸看黄片的画面，正如海尔森同样没料到他的父亲会在他头顶的房间里做起了色情主播。  
爱德华直播的时间不固定，延续了第一个视频的风格，他拍摄的画面永远只有脖子以下。和平日里的他不一样，直播时的爱德华相当沉默，一句话不说脱下裤子直接开干，偶尔泄露的呻吟显得极为珍贵，评论里不少鬼哭狼嚎就是要把他干到哭出声求饶。  
这一回使用的炮机和打赏挂钩，爱德华在直播页面简介时写下这句话的时候手指都是颤抖的，给的小费越多，它干得越厉害哦。写完简介他调整好摄像头，踩着雀跃的步伐，开播。  
那是一个犹如马鞍式的机器，鞍部上凸着根粗大的黑色假屌。“把这个小东西拆掉同样能玩，”爱德华压着嗓子介绍，“整台机器都是可控可震动，意思就是，你们可以多打钱一起照顾下我的卵蛋。”  
修长结实的两条大长腿支棱在镜头前跨在炮机两侧，还没勃起的老二随着他的动作一晃一晃，囊袋沉甸甸垂着，更衬得他胯下的假屌尺寸惊人。一道润滑液从上方倒下，根本不讲究用量一股脑地往假阴茎上倒，也不考虑涂抹匀称，就这样倒着直到鞍部的凹陷处积起一滩润滑液才停下手。  
屏幕后蓄势待发的观众不知道爱德华此刻内心有多期待，视线注意不到的大腿根在微微抽搐。忘了说，他儿子今天在家，他更要小心行事。爱德华转了个身，把屁股朝向镜头。阳光完美的留下了它的痕迹，窄瘦挺翘的臀瓣比其他地方白了一个色号，丁字裤画出的晒痕仿佛给他的屁股打了阴影高光，衬得那两片臀肉更挺了。  
叮叮当当打赏的声音已经响起，正如之前他所说的，整个马鞍和阴茎都动了起来，上下起伏的幅度大得吓人。爱德华不会说让他们停一停先让他坐上去再开始打赏这种话，掰开自己的屁股跪到炮机上方，让假阴茎略略戳着自己的阴囊，手指从鞍部沾了点润滑伸进自己的后穴里。  
谢伊就是在这时候点进直播间的，他在爱德华上传第一个视频的时候就注意到了这个看起来闷骚的男人。他看见爱德华后穴慢慢把指节吞掉的画面，难以自持地隔着裤子揉了揉自己下体。操，他还没把裤子脱下来，怎么就憋不住了，这个骚货——他隔着屏幕暗骂，火急火燎地扯下自己的裤子对着屏幕又狠撸了两下才拉过椅子看起爱德华的直播。  
爱德华的手指在自己的后穴里进进出出，像展示某种商品，反复撑开穴肉弄出一串水声。托良好的收音设备的福，谢伊捕捉到了一声闷哼，爱德华像是捅到了自己的前列腺，又怕马上直接给这么大刺激他撑不过去一样，手指急忙撤了出来。谢伊记下了这一点。  
和打赏挂钩的炮机缺点就是一旦没人打赏，它就会自动停下来。爱德华正暗自爽着，戳着他阴囊的假屌停了下来，他惯性地摆了几下腰拿自己去撞它。略带遗憾地叹了一声，爱德华失望没人肯在为他的前戏多投点钱，讲真，他最喜欢这部分了，轻松地爽着还有钱拿，当然后面的部分也很爽，只不过要多耗费些体力。爱德华分开大腿掰开屁股，后穴浅浅地碰了碰那根又大又粗的玩意，小心翼翼地坐下去一截。  
“咕噜。”谢伊吞了一大口口水，目不转睛地盯着，放在自己老二上的手也停下了动作。他一眨不眨地看着那个泛着水光熟成绛紫的穴口毫无阻碍地吞下了那根巨屌的龟头，然后两块丰满的臀肉缩出两块凹陷，硬是把大屌又吐出来一小截，男人的手掌仿佛懂屏幕前人的意愿，暴着青筋硬是把臀瓣掰开，双腿一跪“噗嗤”一声整根大屌全给吃了进去。  
背对着镜头，爱德华的眼角迸出泪花，他插得过快把自己撑着了，屁股中那根巨物快把他劈成两半。视奸他的男人们才不会给他喘息的机会，打赏蜂拥而至，叮叮当当的声音绵连不绝，炮机震得几乎要从地上飞起。爱德华几乎是瞬间就被强制往高潮上逼，凶狠的阴茎碾过他的敏感点，撞在深处的肠肉上，把他打得腰都立不起来弓着身子趴倒在鞍上，整个身体随着炮机轻颤。他感觉到冷硬的橡胶飞速退出又进入，重复地掠过他内部每一个褶皱，强硬地用痛和爽一股脑地把他塞满。爱德华失声呻吟，阴茎瞬间硬起一跳一跳地捅着他的肚脐，他又分不出手来去撸自己的阴茎，不抱着马鞍的话，他怕被插得飞出去。  
谢伊在看见爱德华无法忍受地往前爬两步时，恶劣地追加了一大笔小费打赏，炮机竟然还能继续加大马力，追着爱德华的屁股操，那根假阴茎完全没入了他的屁股里，把他的后穴撑出了一个不小的圆。他注意到了爱德华圆润的脚趾蹬住地板五指张开，脚弓绷得死紧，一看就是被干爽翻天了，谢伊倒是挺佩服他的，被干得屁股都变了形他还是一声不吭。  
爱德华两眼发直，他此刻倒也不是不想叫出声，而是被顶的头皮发麻舌头都伸不直，浑身爽得直哆嗦，脑子里就像被人放了个烟花，哪还有闲工夫喊。强烈的快感冲得他头晕目眩呼吸困难，最终，他不得不四肢着地抠着地砖缝把自己从炮机上暂时拔了下来，才赢得埋头大口喘气的机会。有眼睛的都能看见他垂下的老二一抖一抖，铃口吐出一些粘液挂在红褐色的龟头上，一副就要被操射的模样。  
爱德华爬开后，观众才停下打赏的手，炮机吱呀的声音小了下来，不过惯性使然，沾着液体湿漉漉的假阴茎仍旧戳上他的屁股，留下道水痕才作罢。  
谢伊盯着爱德华屁股被戳下去的凹痕狠狠地撸了几下，他的屁股是块布丁吗？  
休息了一会，爱德华把正面对准了镜头，骑回炮机上面。此时炮机慢吞吞地动着，爱德华就像牛仔一样，大腿夹住马鞍上下起伏，总算能舒舒服服地干起自己了。  
爱德华受欢迎的不进因为他的屁股，他的老二同样漂亮的不像话，又大又粗，冠部粗大沟壑清晰，凸起的青筋准能操爆别的小婊子。  
可惜他自己是个骚货，需要别人来喂饱他。  
他卖弄地扭腰然后沉下身，腹肌绷出好看的线条，手指意有所指地贴着小腹，揉着那块被顶起的弧度。爱德华的脸依旧没有出现在镜头里，他散落下的金发扫在肩头，几根过长的尾端垂落在他胸口瘙着两颗暗红的乳头。他一个人根本兼顾不来所有的敏感点，只好在镜头前操着空气。  
——如果我在场肯定要把这个婊子操到哭，操到尿！不止是谢伊，盯着屏幕的人都有这个想法。  
留给爱德华休息的时间结束了，裹挟着金钱，新一轮人类的恶意逼近。  
假阴茎不知道怎地就干上了爱德华的前列腺，在他喘息着打算适应前，频率提升到了最高，毫不留情地一下一下操着他，机械声连成一片连带着进出的黑色都快成残影。爱德华双手撑着自己才不至于向后倒去，不过这个动作也仅是下意识的坚持，腿已忍不住哆嗦着绞到一块，夹着马鞍都有些变形。  
谢伊辱骂出声，把老二怼到了屏幕上，妄想着自己是干着他的那根屌，手用力挤压撸动自己的阴茎。他大腿夹那么紧，换个脆弱的能把对方的腰给夹断，谢伊想象着自己掰开他的双腿一把捅进去，干到他满嘴胡言乱语。  
爱德华海蓝色的眼睛失神地盯着天花板，瞳孔微微散开，脸颊潮红睫毛带泪，这一切都没有人看见。在屏幕里，他就跟被电了似的，身体不住地抽搐，然而他还嫌弃快感不够，臀肉绷紧把自己弓成了座桥，腰像要躲避什么攻击一样左右扭动，带着囊袋一下下拍打在鞍面上，阴茎翘得老高硬得发疼“啵啵”地冒水——  
“唔——再快一点——”爱德华叫了出来，真情实感地希望屏幕后的手移开他们的老二一会多给他打点小费，他只差一点就到了。  
谢伊颤抖着手输入一串零，几乎同时，爱德华眼前白光一闪，声音从他的耳朵里逃开，白茫茫的一片，他被操射了。  
“父亲？您没事吧？”  
爱德华最后的力气只来得及在海尔森敲门时关掉直播，还有庆幸，他这回锁了门。

在网站上给爱德华发消息纯粹是谢伊一时冲动，他本应该不留痕迹泯然众人以保证自己工作上的保密需要，然而他就是鬼使神差地给爱德华发了私信，赤裸直白简单两字：“约吗？”  
爱德华没有立刻回复。谢伊想，大概想约他的人把他邮箱都塞爆了，而他给的小费不是最多，刚才还没出息地射了一屏幕。刺客猎人冷静地扯过湿巾擦拭屏幕，爱德华最后失神的脸上沾满了他的精液……  
我才不是变态，是他逼我变态的。谢伊又等了一会，爱德华还是没给他回复，于是又发了条消息：“给多少小费都可以。”当然了，他依旧没得到爱德华的回复。  
接下来的几天里，谢伊似乎被这件事缠住了，不断地给爱德华发消息试探。他第一次干这种事，内心忐忑，拼命想怎样才能在众多私信中博得他的青睐。他的消息加在一起都快够得上骚扰狂了——他捧着手机发呆还引来了上司的关注。  
“怎么，你看上哪个姑娘了？”  
“Sir，不是姑娘的事情……”谢伊倒想找人取经，但自己的上司显然不是什么好对象，即便他们关系不错，但是他看起来就是一副几十年没性经验的样子。  
“哦？”海尔森还想说什么，口袋里手机震了，他几乎立刻掏出来手指飞快回了条消息。谢伊纳闷，他的Sir最近难道也有人约了？海尔森收起手机继续关怀他的下属：“男人更好办，送他点喜欢的东西投其所好。”  
“……”谢伊呆住了，他想约的人看着只喜欢钱和大阴茎，他送上门了对方都没搭理他啊！  
“你可以搞定的，别为这个耽搁了任务。我接下来几天会适当休假，康纳难道回家一趟正好讨人厌的老家伙出门。交给你的事，好好办。”  
“好的，Sir.”  
最后，在纠结之后，谢伊听从了海尔森的建议，“送”出去一个大屌——他老二的自拍给了爱德华。反正都是在色情网站上了，谢伊完全放弃思考这会不会给他带来麻烦。  
这回，爱德华倒是飞快地给他回复。“艹，你早点把这个发出来不好吗？”没隔几秒又发来一条“是真货？”  
谢伊一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，爱德华怀疑别的都好，怀疑他老二不行那不可以！“保真！”他迅速地回了。  
“[/白眼]开局一张图，剩下全靠编。”  
谢伊想了想，一不做二不休，给录了段视频发过去。凭他的本钱，不愁爱德华看不上。  
果然，那根又粗又直肉欲满满的老二看得爱德华心动不已，他本只是在海上无聊才找个人聊骚，没想到真碰上个不错的。他决定约上一约——被海尔森看着他都好久没有尝过真的了——爱德华舔着嘴唇干脆道：“时间、地点。”颤抖着手指把时间和酒店名称发出去，谢伊盘算着无论如何都要把那段时间空出来。  
但奈何他怎么算计都没有想到，海尔森会在前一天派给他一个非他不可的任务。为了组织，谢伊含泪给爱德华发去了他去不了的短信，他们总算是交换了更方便的联系方式。  
“你的上司怕是阳痿没人要。”  
“你别这么说他……要不是我们对家突然搞事也不需要我去收拾烂摊子。”  
“诅咒搞事的那个人屁眼没人捅。”  
“那不如你现在再直播会？反正我在路上也闲着……”  
爱德华和谢伊交流后意外的觉得两人合得来，包括屌和屁眼的尺寸，他们可以聊海、聊酒、聊船还能凑一起骂对家，刨去两人认识的开端，爱德华觉得他们可以进一步发展——只要他验货合格。  
在谢伊被派出去的时候，爱德华时不时给他发段几十秒小视频，从穴口特写到自撸画面再到含着透明假屌，谢伊恨不得立刻掉转船头回去打完这一炮再说。可谢伊完成任务回来，爱德华又抱歉地对他说他也接到个“天杀的对家怎么整天闲着没性生活净添乱”的任务，必须出门一段时间。谢伊又只能看着爱德华的小视频解馋了。爱德华也成天幻想着谢伊的那根玩意，绝不是说他不想见到谢伊，可他梦里总梦见他被谢伊摁在墙上操到哭出来，也不能怪他把发给谢伊的色情小视频从一天三个提升到了一天五个。  
当他们终于站在酒店房间面对面，两人都有种登月成功的艰辛。  
“快把裤子脱了！”爱德华迫不及待，他可不希望一会他们谁又接到个非他们不可的任务。谢伊从善如流，不光把自己扒光也把爱德华一起脱了个干净。  
“哦，宝贝儿。”爱德华的目光死死黏在谢伊的那根玩意上，舔着嘴唇恨不得把那上面冒出的水舔干好解渴。“我想你想得都瘦了。”他蹲下来平视那根宝贝，“操，比照片上看起来大多了。”  
“饥渴成这样也不怕把我吓跑。”  
“你会吗？”爱德华凑上去对着饱满的龟头吧唧亲了一口，温润的嘴唇在肉棒上滑过，谢伊大大地呻吟了一声。  
“操。”谢伊抓住自己的老二撸了两下，握着根部把东西塞到爱德华嘴边，“给我吃进去。”  
爱德华抬眼冲他一笑，侧头略略避开，转而用手指托住了谢伊的囊袋还掂了掂：“天啊，你积了多久？”双球微微上台缩紧，谢伊一晃神没站稳，差点把阴茎怼进爱德华的鼻子。“操，你再不含它我射你鼻子里操。”  
爱德华嘿嘿笑着，突然张开嘴一口吞到底。  
谢伊的大腿爽得直哆嗦，他不得不抓住爱德华的头发保持平衡。他这一推把自己往爱德华嘴里又送进去不少，爱德华在他腿间发出被噎住的声音。谢伊本来就大，这样突然地捅进他的喉咙他快喘不过气了。不过爱德华梗直脖子顺从地让他操自己的嗓子，眯起眼享受嘴里又苦又腥的味道。  
抱着爱德华的脑袋干了几下，谢伊恋恋不舍地退出来，爱德华像个没断奶的孩子，追着龟头用厚嘴唇包住嘬了两口才被谢伊拉离。  
“骚货。”谢伊干着嗓子骂。  
“对着骚货撸管的变态。”爱德华毫不在乎地骂了回去，“最好给我忍着别射嗯？不然我回去就给你买一整个头版说你约炮早泄。”谢伊被他视线瞪得心中一紧，双蛋往上抬阴茎又抖了一抖，爱德华眼疾手快一把拽住两颗蛋掐着根部往下扯。“他妈的我没爽你敢？”  
下意识的，谢伊摇了摇头，随即他又反应过来，这人又不是他上司他为什么要害怕。“到床上去，”谢伊拉住爱德华的胳膊，爱德华顺势站起来就像头公牛一样撞进他怀里，两人一起摔进了床里。  
谢伊的手终于捏到了他在视频里看了无数次的屁股，他很难形容现在自己是什么心情，爱德华的屁股比他想象中的手感还要美妙。看着皮肤略糙，摸上去才发现堪比丝绸，丰盈圆润，随着他的呼吸竟然还能轻轻颤动。谢伊忍不住又捏又揉又掐又拍，施虐般地在爱德华的屁股上留下痕迹。  
“呜、再用力点，唔……好哥哥再来……”爱德华屁股被揉得发烫，嘴上没谱地乱喊，他想谢伊喜欢他的屁股就好，给他点前戏时间玩玩就当是宠他。但是，谢伊捏着屁股又玩了好几分钟仍没有下一步动作的打算，爱德华生气了。他不满谢伊只揉捏着他的屁股玩，往边上一滚，双手环抱着并紧的大腿翘起屁股，又圆又鼓的臀肉合得紧，中那条缝几乎不可见，阴茎被他的手遮住，只在腿缝间露出褐红色囊袋，不小的卵袋被他夹着挤出条缝跟女人的蚌口像极了。  
“你对男人硬不起来的话，就给我滚出去。”  
谢伊看得口干舌燥，哪里还有别的闲情逸致，抓过床头早就准备好的润滑剂往爱德华两腿中间倒，透明的粘液漫过囊袋的褶皱没入股缝间。“你这水流得跟荡妇没两样。”手指轻滑过囊袋中间，在爱德华再骂出声前“噗”地捅进了那个早就饥渴不已的小洞。  
“哦！”爱德华浪叫了一声，再也装不下抱着大腿乖巧可怜的人设，两腿岔开自己掰开臀瓣方便谢伊的手指进出。谢伊的手指上有层茧，又粗又糙地磨进他的肠肉，那个小穴并没有外在表现出来的那么清纯，火热软糯地吸着他手指不放，谢伊试探地再挤进去一根手指，那儿依旧毫不客气地接受了。  
显然爱德华早早自己玩过一波才来找他。  
“都泡烂了，还浪费我时间给你扩张。”谢伊呸了一口扶着阴茎猛地一插到底。  
谢伊实在太大了——爱德华吐出一段舌头，话都没能说出口脑子就被捣成浆糊，他被填得满满甚至还有轻微的撕裂感。“啊、啊……”谢伊抽插起来，微微翘起的龟头恰好能擦过他的前列腺再捅进肠道深处，抽出来偏偏还要带上他的几块血肉一样。爱德华两眼都直了，假的阴茎做得再怎么逼真都跟真的截然不同，高温烫得他浑身颤栗，青筋刮得他两股兢兢。  
“啊……轻点、呜呜。”爱德华抓着自己的腿掰得更开，小穴比他的嘴张得还大，一开一合地吸着谢伊。也不知道酒店准备的润滑剂里面加了什么，谢伊只觉得在爱德华的肠道里越磨越烫，还有些许颗粒的磨砂感，爽得他一闭上眼睛，自己就跟掉进海妖的陷进里被贪婪地榨取精华的可怜祭品一样。他就跟毛头小子似的，一点也不顾忌身下人的感受，粗大的龟头将爱德华的穴口完全撑开，好好感受一番被吮吸的快感后狠狠挺腰撞进内部，用一种非人的速度抽插。  
“呜…操你啊…再呃……哈啊……”爱德华抓得自己的腿都留下指痕却还舍不得放开，谢伊操得他太爽了，就像把他当个性爱玩具一样只抽出来再插进去，他只要负责夹紧取悦他就行，可是他们就天生契合，谢伊每一次出入都好好地关照到了他的敏感点。  
“小婊子。”谢伊摸了一把爱德华的屁股把沾着水的手指塞进他的嘴里，“下面流得这么欢快，上面不也涨奶了怎么不分我喝一口？”天晓得他为什么会说出这样的话，但爱德华就喜欢听，夹着手臂把胸挤出沟往他嘴上凑。  
“啊哈……你倒是、唔、吸吸看啊…操、嘴闲着不会干点别的啊。”  
被他这样说了，谢伊把人翻过去一手掐着腰一手握紧胸肌用力揉捏，就像给母牛挤奶，胸口没一会就都是他掐出来的红印了。  
爱德华兴奋地尖叫，这就是他想要的，谢伊一下一下有条不紊地操着他、把他的胸捏得很疼，但他感觉到很满足，无论是谢伊下意识在他大腿痉挛时撑住他再把他拉起来顶弄，还是摁下他的腰把他的屁股打得一片通红，他都本能地夹紧那根肉棒，嘶哑着喊着他多给一点不要把他丢下。  
这是他的本性，他贪婪地想把一切好的都吃下肚。他的眼泪当然是完全出自欢愉的，随着谢伊的动作浑身肌肉不可抑制地紧绷，然后颤抖抽搐。眼前一道白光，爱德华被谢伊操射了，高潮中他仍不忘反手摁住谢伊的后腰要他把整根肉棒都给他，不要拔出去，最好用精液灌满他的肚子。  
谢伊闷哼一声，在爱德华的呻吟中射给了他，但他的动作没有停下来，一边抖着阴茎一边继续抽插，他根本不想停下来，爱德华的声音和屁股几乎让他在几秒钟之内又硬了起来。  
“操——”爱德华抓紧了床单，叫得要掀翻房顶，“别停，我爱死你的屌了……操，继续干我，灌满我。”谢伊狠狠地顶撞着胯下的小穴，看着那个屁股被撞出层层波浪，一片通红。如果可以他想这么操他一辈子，谢伊真心实意地希望着。  
“我要被你榨干，天啊……”  
还沾着精液的阴茎抖了抖，爱德华像是又被谢伊戳到什么点，浑身像通了电般巨颤，快感尖锐到近乎疼痛，他的脚无意识地又踢又踹，金发在枕头上蹭的凌乱不堪，被汗水沾湿贴在额头与脸边，一双蓝眼睛含着泪——谢伊发誓，他敢把这双眼睛放进直播里，他走路上就会被人拖去强奸——没有人能在这双含泪的蓝眼中还把持得住。  
那根能让他死去活来的阴茎还跟最初一样有活力，一下下捅进他的身体，爱德华瞪着眼张着嘴，口水从嘴角淌了出来。  
“受不了了？”谢伊又掐了一把他的乳尖，逼出爱德华的尖叫。  
爱德华抬起一只手，有气无力地拍拍谢伊的大腿。谢伊以为他要求饶了，谁知他拼着岔气也要喊：“说到做到，今天你不操翻我，我他妈骑到你出血你也别想给我下床！”  
“操！不把你干晕过去我不姓寇马克！”  
……  
……

他们之后又破除万难约了几次炮，再后来又约了几场电影（之后当然是开房），几次晚饭（去了谢伊的公寓），爱德华突然对谢伊说：“今晚来我家吧。”  
“你直播的那个……？”谢伊一想到他满屋子的情趣玩具就激动不已下面甚至都微微抬头，看起来今晚他们能过得很刺激。  
“哦，是的，那是我房间。”爱德华当然知道他什么意思，“但是在那之前得跟我儿子吃个晚饭。”  
“你有个儿子————？！”  
“……？我一直以为你知道。”  
“你说你单身。”  
“丧偶。”爱德华双手一摊，“那孩子看起来会喜欢你的。最起码……他应该不会在餐桌上咬你。”  
谢伊想，不就是和小朋友吃个晚饭，在港口他还是蛮讨小孩子喜欢的。“去。”不去他们怕只能一辈子都是打炮的关系了。  
“太好了！我这就打电话跟海尔森说。”  
“谁？”谢伊觉得他幻听了。  
“海尔森，我儿子。”爱德华晃了晃手机，屏幕上明晃晃地写着海尔森的名字。  
谢伊抱着最后的希望，问：“其实我忘了你真实姓氏……”  
“肯威。”爱德华随口答道，然后电话接通他带着雀跃对电话那头说：“今晚我要带谢伊回家吃饭，你知道的，就你一直问我不肯告诉你那个‘神秘男友’。”  
谢伊清楚地听见电话那头传来东西碎裂的声音，随即通话被中断了。他觉得有点头晕，扶着爱德华的肩膀靠在他身上。  
“别怕，他是个好孩子。”爱德华笑着拍拍谢伊的背，像个真正的慈父。

  
END.


End file.
